Mathoa
Mathoa is a large city in Grand Besaid, it is also the Capital of the Grand Besaidian state of Adinoa. Mathoa is located in the south east portion of the state of Adinoa. Mathoa is home to many tropical beaches, modern buildings, and affluent people. Mathoa is also home to some of the best weather in the world, the state capitol building of Adinoa, and the Fourth Largest Theme Park in Grand Besaid. Location Mathoa is located in the south east portion of the state of Adinoa. It is near the far easrtern tip of the state, and boarders the ocean. South east of the city is the most south east part of all of Grand Besaid. History Planning Mathoa is an extremely new city, being planned out less than a decade ago. Shortly after Grand Besaid's Independence, the Civil War of Grand Besaid, and the Monarchial Conquests, the people of eastern Adinoa wanted a new place to call their center of business, and the state of Adinoa needed a new capital. Thus, by mixing private finances of eastern Adinoans with Public funds of the state, the idea of Mathoa was born and planning began. Naming After the city was planned, a name needed to be given to it. Thus, the state started a competition where people could submit names to the Adinoan Legislature for voting. Tens of millions of different names were submitted to the Legislature, it was so overwhelming that a temporary committee had to be created to sort through them and pick out the very best. Before long, the committee had narrowed it down to one hundred names, which were reviewed by a special session of the Adinoan Legislature. Soon, it became obvious that there was a favorite, Mathoa, and before a few hours were up, the Legislature began voting on the name "Mathoa". Charter A new city called for a new charter to be drafted for it. The Legislature began to invite prominent members of the legal and political communities within the state to participate in a charter convention for the city. With over 1,800 delegates to the convention, it became hard to coordinate meetings and find room, but the convention was able to continue, thanks to the use of modern technology. The convention gave the Legislature a framework which the Legislature promptly filled in. Then the entire state was asked to vote on it, seeing as how the city had no residents as of yet to vote on it, and that many different people from across the state might move there, and that it was going to be for the state's capital. The people of Adinoa, with 53% of the vote being affirmative, ratified the current charter of Mathoa. Consrutction After all the legal and political aspects of a planned city were finished, and all the planning and physical engineering was complete, the construction began on the new city. Skyscrapers, apartments, harbors, hospitals, government buildings, condominiums, and many other buildings seemed to spring up over night, and due to the large number of workers in the construction process, and the priority given to the project, the city's first buildings were finished in a matter of weeks and the city began to get inhabitants. While the city still has many more miles planned for it as it grows, a system is already in place to continue the planning of the city far into the future. Today Today Mathoa is the Capital of the state of Adinoa, and is the largest city in the eastern side of the state. The eastern side of Adinoa is famous for its many exotic areas like beaches, its fairly low population compared to most of the rest of Grand Besaid, and its very high median incomes. Almost all of these characteristics of the eastern side of Adinoa are embodied well within the city of Mathoa. Government Executive Mayoral Triumvirate A Triumvirate consisting of three members, an executive triumvir, and two senior triumvirs leads the city of Mathoa. The executive triumvir is the presiding officer of the Triumvirate, as well as it's spokesperson and leader. The executive triumvir is also known as the Mayor, and is the head of state and government of the city. The Triumvirate has powers similar to that of a mayor, and their powers may be exercised by a 2/3rds vote in most cases, and a 3/3rds vote in others. If the executive triumvir happens to resign or be removed from office, then the senior triumvir with the highest continuous seniority on the Triumvirate takes over the office of executive triumvir and a new senior triumvir is elected in emergency elections. A senior triumvir serves terms of two years, while the executive triumvir serves terms of one year. Each year one senior triumvir and the executive triumvir are up for election. Triumvirs are elected by the whole city. A person may only serve out three consecutive terms as a triumvir of Mathoa before needing to take a break of at least three years from the position. In order to be a triumvir of Mathoa, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least seven years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least fifteen years, and be at least 20 years old. Commissions Commissions are created by the City Council of Mathoa to help run the city. They are the bureaucratic authority of the city that help to run the several departments of the city such as transportation, energy, law enforcement, health, construction and architecture, recreation and natural resources, education, and emergency services; though there are other departments then just those listed. Each Commission consists of nine members who are appointed by the Mayoral Triumvirate, and approved individually by the City Council for terms of four years. The Exceptions are law enforcement, education, and transportation, whom have elected members and predetermined (by elections) commission heads. Each commission picks a commission head every four years to lead the department and head the commission (Most commission heads have special names, like the Sherriff is the commission head of the commission on law enforcement). One fourth of all the commissions are up for re-appointment each year. On the elected commissions, 1/3 of each of the members of all of the elected commissions are up for re-election each year. Assembly of Delegation The Assembly of Delegation consists of eighteen members elected to terms of two years, with nine members being elected each year. The Assembly of Delegation is responsible for filling vacancies in offices, appointing many of the appointed city officials, and acting as a body of substitutes for vacant offices. The Assembly elects from its self a Head Delegator to act as the presiding officer of the Assembly. Depending on the situation and office, a majority vote or a 2/3rds supermajority vote maybe required for appointments. In order to be a Member of the Assembly of Delegation of Mathoa, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least six years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least ten years, and be at least 20 years old. There are no term limits nor break requirements for members of the Assembly of Delegation. Legislative The official name for the Legislature (both houses) of Mathoa is the City Council of Mathoa. Representative Assembly The Representative Assembly consists of thirty-three members elected to three-year terms. The thirty-three members of the Representative Assembly are elected by the eleven seven sub-districts of the city, which are nearly equal in population. Every time a city wide or national census is taken, the boarders of the lines of the eleven districts are updated to be as equal as possible. Eleven members of the Representative Assembly are elected each year, with each of the eleven districts electing one member each year. The Representative Assembly is considered the lower house in the City Council because it has shorter terms and more members than the Elder Assembly. One may only be a member of the Representative Assembly for nine years before needing to take a break from the Assembly for a period of at least two years. In order to be a Member of the Representative Assembly of Mathoa, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least seven years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least fourteen years, and be at least 20 years old. Elder Assembly The Elder Assembly consists of seventeen members elected to four-year terms. The seventeen members of the Elder Assembly are elected by the city as a whole. All seventeen of the members of the Elder Assembly are elected every four years. The Elder Assembly is considered the upper house in the City Council because it has longer terms and fewer members than the Representative Assembly does. One may only be a member of the Elder Assembly for eight years before needing to take a break from the Assembly for a period of at least four years. In order to be a Member of the Elder Assembly of Mathoa, a person must have been a resident of the city for at least nine years, a citizen of Grand Besaid for at least seventeen years, and be at least 35 years old. Judicial The City of Mathoa, like most cities, has no established Judicial Branch. Rather, the city relies on state and national inferior courts for common judicial functions and the Supreme Court of the state as its own supreme court. However, on special occasions the Democratic Assembly can act as a Supreme Court by striking down laws with a 2/3rds vote. Democratic Assembly The city of Mathoa has a Democratic Assembly, though it is rarely called into session. For the most part it is modeled after the former national one and the current one found in the city of Besaid. Demographics Ages of the Mathoans * 0–14 years: 12.2% * 15–34 years: 44.9% * 35–64 years: 24.7% * 65 years and over: 18.2% Ethnicity of the Mathoans * Caucasian - 53.98% * German – 17.39% * Italian – 11.21% * Korean – 6.47% * Mestizo – 4.72% * Japanese – 2.56% * Jewish – 2.02% * African – 1.11% * Other – 0.54% Income of the Mathoans * calculated in amounts per day. > $550.01 - 34.17% $350.01-$550.00 - 59.76% $250.01-$350.00 - 5.38% $200.01-$250.00 - 0.32% $120.01-$200.00 - 0.17% $80.01-$120.00 - 0.08% $30.01-$80.00 - 0.06% $10.00-$30.00 - 0.04% < $10.00 - 0.02% Religion of the Mathoans * Christianity - 99.99892% · Roman Catholic - 96.99% · Protestant - 2.79% · Other Denominations - 0.22% * Judaism - 0.000648% * Islam - 0.000431% * Other - 0.000001% Notable Locations Niusa Beach Niusa Beach is a popular tourist destination, and a popular spot for locals. It is rated one of the top beaches in the entire world, almost always being sunny with warm water and soft sandy beaches. Niusa Beach is a picture perfect landscape that to many, is the very definition of "Tropical Paradise". Niusa Beach attracts over 24 million people a year to its shining blue waters and white sands. State Capitol The State Capitol of Adinoa is home to the Adinoan Legislature, the Adinoan Supreme Court, and even an office for the Executives of Adinoa. The State Capitol is based on the old Adinoan state capitol with a few new changes and recolorings which give it a new feel for the new city of Mathoa. As you can see, in the picture to the right, the capitol is topped with a green rotunda which symbolizes prosperity and peace. The Capitol building's rotunda is 237feet in the air, and is another 135 feet it's self, making the Capitol building 372 feet tall. The old Captiol Building, located in western Adinoa, is now used as a home for city offices. Appoui Appoui is a small island off the coast of Mathoa. It is a popular destination for people seeking scuba diving, nature hikes, secluded beachs, fishing and tranquility by day and a place for parties, games, star gazing and the watching of sunsets by night. It is a rather famous attraction for being such a wild burst of life outside of such a large city, it even appears on local logos and tourist guides. Tropical World Tropical World is the fourth largest theme park in all of Grand Besaid,a major feat for a country where theme and amusement parks are so popular. Tropical World is home to fourteen roller coasters and over two hundred rides. It is located along the coast just south of Mathoa. It is a giant circular mass with two arms extending, the meeting point of the circular area and the two arms is where the main entry gates are located. Along both of the arms are pristine beaches, shops, restaurants, and malls, all with a tropical and/or modernistic feel. Rides and even a roller coaster are also located along these arms, though the greater majority of attractions that do not have to do with shopping and swimming are located within the main circular mass. At the end of the southern arm lies a decent sized water park, which is home to twenty-two water slides, a few log and raft rides, and a number of pools and lazy rivers. At the end of the western arm lie the hotels and golf courses of the park, both of which are highly rated. Tropical World has been awarded international and national awards alike for great thrills, theme, and entertainment. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Cities of Grand Besaid Category:Capitals